Many user device applications may utilize a collection of complex algorithms (also known as computational kernels). For example, a social media application may be configured to call libraries that solve linear systems, provide matrix multiplication, perform Eigenvalue decomposition, etc. Such complex algorithms typically require significant computing resources, and thus may greatly impact battery power and otherwise tax computing system resources when executed with highest execution speeds and/or precision settings. However, users may not always require the optimal execution (e.g., speed, accuracy, precision) of complex algorithms by applications running on their devices. For example, a user may tolerate a soft deadline for receiving results of a sorting algorithm in a social media application when he/she is otherwise occupied with other activities in the social media application (e.g., uploading, commenting, organizing, etc.). As another example, when a picture is taken to be uploaded to a social media site, the user may be writing a status along with the picture, and so may not care about a delay for face detection complex algorithms.